In prior art, it is a well-known approach when buses have a transmission unit arranged on a frame, and together with this said frame the engine/gearbox unit can be fitted and removed without having to take off certain auxiliary equipment, which reduces the downtime of the bus in repair or maintenance, and in case a replacement transmission is used, this downtime is reduced to an extremely short period. In one of these solutions already well-established in practice, the frame carries an engine/transmission unit located crosswise, and on one side it is suspended by two long vertical bars from a frame structure member located in the vicinity of the rear bus wall. At both ends, the vertical bars are linked to the frame, i.e. to the skeleton by adjoining members including flexible rubber disks. On the opposite side, the frame adjoins the bus skeleton with flexible joints, at a height close to the frame. This approach is described in patent specification HU-212.315. It is a precondition of application that above the whole frame there should be a skeleton structure of a loading capacity providing appropriate strength for adjoining the vertical suspension bars.
The objective of our invention was to find a solution which could be used for rear engine buses even if there was no load bearing skeleton structure near the rear wall, because of the body being made of fiber reinforced plastic, where it is a basic design requirement to make sure that the force is transferred over large surfaces and that its direction is in harmony with the load bearing characteristics of the structure.